sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/21 May 2016
11:56 * Raelcontor moves everything itno old art folder 11:56 XD 11:57 never to be seen again 12:02 oh. 12:03 rest in rip 12:11 12:11 Done! 12:11 omf theyre adorable thank yoou 12:12 http://40.media.tumblr.com/77c20cbff3f42095164f71d6bfa41239/tumblr_nsljocPRIJ1t39h7xo1_500.pngHey rael 12:12 wups 12:12 http://40.media.tumblr.com/77c20cbff3f42095164f71d6bfa41239/tumblr_nsljocPRIJ1t39h7xo1_500.png 12:12 TRU 12:12 @Odrey Welcome! 12:14 Pearl,pearl, pearl. 12:14 There Trevor 12:14 I changed my avatar 12:14 Happy? 12:14 what 12:15 http://img.ifcdn.com/images/6b786f1c14138b436d572d96d70b4a0baccf940888105c7c354dc84a3c201c62_1.jpg 12:15 goals 12:15 I remember I asked what was wrong with me, what I did wrong 12:15 You said 12:15 My avatar and name 12:15 I changed my prof pic 12:15 dude i couldnt give 2 shit what you ship as a person 12:16 it's that me, as my own person, recognize that the ship is pedophilic 12:16 my own opinion of you and your shipping preferences doesnt mean you have to chaneg yourself for my acceptance or whatever you were hoping for 12:16 I wasn't 12:16 I just wanted to change it 12:16 then why did you ask me if i was happy 12:17 Bc 12:17 Just bc 12:17 sure ok 12:17 @Steven #goalsrightthere 12:17 yee b0ss 12:18 #dominicanamber 12:18 ? 12:18 Dominican amber 12:18 omg simu those SU homestuck sprites tho 12:18 same 12:19 Its amber made from certain trees in the Dominican republic 12:19 PEARLS HORNS THO 12:19 what about dominican amber? 12:19 what about its not a contest to have the gem w the weirdest name 12:19 this is my new oc 12:19 hkfgqierlbgjubgweite 12:20 good morning america 12:20 ill have yOU knOW 12:20 @SIMU Bc one of my gemsonas is/was a Blue Amber 12:20 i wanna touch msds hair actually wow 12:20 it looks like a fluffy iceberg 12:21 hoo boy 12:21 very floof 12:21 and i have no idea whether or not to draw or die 12:21 ok..? 12:21 * Raelcontor looks at tablet pen 12:21 * Raelcontor 12:21 * Raelcontor stabs self in neck 12:21 BOTH 12:21 don't die 12:21 Don't draw OR die. Just meme. 12:22 >lightning 12:22 >falls out of chair 12:22 nOOOOO! 12:22 Rip 12:22 i thought the sun was setting nope just dark clouds 12:23 i knOW WHAT TO MAKE 12:23 DANI 12:23 WHAT ARE THE DIMENSIONS FOR A DAKIMAKURA 12:24 yay dani's here! 12:24 i want to draw but i also dont 12:24 do i draw?? do i not draw??? what do i dochoose my fate 12:24 also deer-head made a sphalerite 12:25 http://deer-head.deviantart.com/art/Sphalerite-610054605 12:25 three dimensional 12:25 oooh it's so nice ;o; 12:25 * DaniSkies dies 12:25 im gonna smack u 12:25 spoiler alert DANI IS A FUCKING POONKIE 12:25 Poonkie is my thing. 12:25 What? 12:25 shut up i made you 12:25 * Moussaieff Bot Diamond gasps. 12:26 oh, SNAP 12:26 Shots fired! 12:26 i finished roselite and jelly opal tho so 12:26 * DaniSkies dies mre 12:26 *more 12:26 wow 12:26 im making a bp dakimakura 12:26 and by bp i mean im gonna draw a circle and then a head and change it to whever i change it to 12:26 should i draw tho aa 12:26 whoever* 12:27 Shots aren't fired 12:27 Cats are 12:27 cats fired 12:27 no?? what ever 12:27 *even 12:27 don't fire the cats they need their jobs 12:27 http://puu.sh/oZl6J/2f97b54748.png 12:27 hmmmmm 12:28 Cats are too lazy 12:28 Mostly because Mondays 12:28 And kicking dogs off tables 12:28 every cat in the world is offended 12:28 my cat is trying to eat my foot right now 12:28 TThose things take ENERGY 12:28 #Atleasticanreadthewriting 12:28 My cat is offended 12:29 if i had a cat theyd be offended 12:29 WHO WANTS A VERY IMPORTANT SPOILER ABOUT MS 12:29 MSD8 12:29 ** 12:29 wow 12:29 me 12:29 * I-Ship-Stevidot kicks a dog off the table, eats lasagna, sheds on Qwertys food, calls it a night 12:29 OOOOOOOOO MEEEEEEEE!!!!!! 12:29 "sheds" 12:29 (ew hair on my foot.) 12:29 how do u shed on something 12:29 Meow 12:30 u arent a cat 12:30 ok,,, 12:30 Or AM I?! 12:30 everyone,,,, 12:30 major aa spoilers: 12:30 msd 12:30 is 12:30 a 12:30 http://puu.sh/oZlg6/5634f56c1b.jpg 12:30 diamond 12:30 furry 12:30 holy shit 12:30 I KNOW IT'S SO SAD 12:30 jade pls 12:30 >jade 12:30 dani 12:30 u ok 12:31 Can he hiss and eat food in one bite? 12:31 who is jade 12:31 He's a furry?! 12:31 I'm fine thank you 12:31 >10:10 xe'll be on soon it's sunday for xyr 10:12 Sunday? where does xe live? 10:12 japan 12:31 IM SO SORRY 12:31 WHAT 12:31 SHAT 12:31 (that explains a lot.....) 12:31 qwerty omfg 12:31 I'm fine thank you 12:31 >http://puu.sh/oZljP.jpg 12:31 loOK AT ALL THOSE JADE HARLEYS 12:32 Snopal 12:32 no 12:32 Jade. 12:32 #OnlyILikeSnopal 12:32 wait for it tho cause i mean huehuehue 12:32 more like sNOpal 12:33 LMFAO 12:33 Try Elecpal 12:33 Mmmmm.... 12:33 hAH 12:33 what 12:33 what? 12:33 ovaltine 12:33 <> 12:33 and SNA 12:33 >http://puu.sh/oZlpH.jpg 12:33 I won 12:33 <> 12:33 opaltine 12:33 :^) 12:34 O 12:34 That was posted by mistake, buuuuut...still makes send 12:34 real questions in life: 12:34 harlequin nopal i in 12:34 *sense 12:34 *win 12:34 what does msds hair look like when it's wet 12:34 Like wet MSDs hair 12:35 i should do all unistuck panels up to centen and mousen and call it the great update and give up for the rest of my life 12:35 answer: 12:35 it looks stupid 12:35 * Raelcontor HAHAHAHHAHAHAA 12:35 omg 12:35 no i have no idea tho 12:35 dani thats so many panels 12:35 >http://puu.sh/oZlva.jpg 12:35 dammit trevor 12:35 oh my god it's mrd 12:35 SAVE HIM 12:36 my god. 12:36 another real question: what the hell is human!harley's race i can't decide 12:36 >http://puu.sh/oZlwK.jpg 12:36 MRD NOOOOOOOO 12:36 Harleyewishese 12:36 what 12:36 odrey im telling you 12:36 Save him. Save the hoe. 12:37 black or latina with vitiligo :u 12:37 * Pseudo-Miracles think think think 12:37 (makes sense.) 12:38 anyway, trevor, we've already done 100 panels, i think i'll be fine 12:38 i mean i guess 12:38 California went in a drought because all the thirsty hos in America went beyond the limits. 12:39 chai was originally suppsed to have a kitchen but then i thought that's too realistiic 12:39 AS A PERSON FROM CALIFORNIA, i don't give a fuck i live in japan now 12:39 haha whoops 12:39 (wow.) 12:39 Loya;ty, people XD 12:39 *Loyalty 12:41 haha stupid fuckin' military brb while i run away from the media atm 12:41 Otay...... well keep a look out. 12:41 ugh gotta love being in a military family :T 12:42 nah but legit i can't leave the house because the media is scouring out the americans right now and asking them questions concerning an event recently and i just well shit 12:42 Yeah..... 12:42 (ugh my cat is in front of the screen) 12:42 AS A JAPANESE SPEAKING AMERICAN, I'M GOING TO SLEEP FOR THE REST OF THE DAY it's 10 am 12:43 Otay.. night, Dani. 12:43 Cats sleeping on computers. it stiLL TAKes ENER G Y 12:43 dani pls 12:43 Night Dani 12:44 i'm not actually leaving though i was joking as by the caps 12:44 and following the statement with "its 10 am" 12:44 Oh.. 12:44 :y 12:44 Iddfdkjkhgdf 12:44 >http://puu.sh/oZlwK.jpg 12:44 (ugh cat again) 12:45 Cats nE eD sCRE E N sLEEP 12:45 brb i need food 12:45 eN ER Gy 12:46 welp, and then there were three. 12:46 falls on floor 12:46 im gonna fuse ODD and garnet one of these days 12:46 ok should i draw or not 12:46 Square Sushi 12:46 The fusion should be 12:46 Square 12:46 Sushi 12:46 omf 12:46 it's going to be bixbite but ok 12:47 welp :T 12:48 If corals had fur, would people with coral gemsonas be "furries",by you're definition? 12:48 Dangit. I used you're wrong 12:48 One of my pet peeves 12:48 Dangit 12:48 http://www.strawpoll.me/10266903 send help 12:48 no they wouldnt because if corals had fur they wouldnt have fur as gemstones 12:49 Hope doesn't have fur 12:49 I think 12:49 where is hope diamonds gem 12:49 ....a blue diamond piece 12:49 * Pseudo-Miracles AM I VISIBLE 12:50 Since its a piece, that's why its half-corrupted 12:50 its on her tail right? 12:50 hence why she is...catlike 12:50 Yes, it is 12:50 so 12:50 her gem is on her tail 12:50 Yep 12:50 and if she becomes un-corrupted or her uncorrupted form or whatever 12:50 then where is her gem? 12:50 Fsr, if she wasn't corrupted, it would be on her left hand 12:51 did i stop existing 12:51 >left hand 12:51 Idk why 12:51 >tail 12:51 another thing that kind of confuses me about your hope diamond 12:51 if shes half corrupt youre telling me her fully corrupt form is a measly cat 12:51 a diamond, destined to rule and entire planet 12:51 ...is a small cat? 12:52 Yep 12:52 Unwanted by Homeworld society 12:52 wouldnt it be some terrifying beast in a sense of symbolism as to corrupt leadership 12:52 Because she's SMOL and CATLIKE 12:52 this is large bold text. testing testing 123 12:52 ,,uhu 12:53 She has no leadership 12:53 Whatsoever 12:53 shes still a diamond regardless 12:53 but yknow shes a diamond??? 12:53 She knew about cats, like, 19 years after she arrived on earth 12:53 And she's small and treated like dirt by Home world 12:54 Hey rael, Mind if I sketch RM> she's just so adorable. 12:54 if youd like 12:54 she's getting a redraw very soon though 12:54 why is she treated like dirt tho?? @stevi 12:55 Otay... 12:55 Because, like I said, she's small and corrupted 12:55 Defective 12:55 ODD is the shortest diamond and a corrupt leader 12:55 and hes like the 12:55 ...ok no hes pretty terrinle 12:55 terrible* 12:55 She's literally the size of a 5-year-old toddler 12:56 On her HIND LEGS 12:56 hoo boy 12:56 And even before she knew of cats, she walked quadrupedally 12:56 hoooo boy 12:56 Not really BIG 12:57 Ieo 12:57 i found my old fnaf fanart i did that got like almost 100 notes on tumblr chill @me 12:57 Cool 12:57 i havent drawn fnaf in a while :'( 12:57 * I-Ship-Stevidot jumpscares Raek 12:58 *Rael 12:58 (Baby is enough for me to stop looking.) 12:58 and yet i am unaffected 12:58 (same oh my god) 12:58 Baby? 12:58 http://scottcawthon.com/ 12:58 baby 12:59 Imagine becoming twelve on 12/12/12. 12:59 Rael... that jumpscare... 12:59 what jumpscare thats justa teaser image 12:59 hes not even close to done 12:59 * Raelcontor cries into hands 12:59 FNAF 57 12:59 FREDDY IN SPAC 01:00 E 01:00 https://i.ytimg.com/vi/fbs8XJcOJcM/maxresdefault.jpg 01:00 If you had to kill all of your diamonds but one, which one would you spare @Rael 01:01 Fusions count ; ) ; ) ; ) 01:01 none of them 01:01 they're all really, really terrible people 01:01 If fusions count 01:01 then couldn't he just fuse them all into one 01:01 and spare that diamond? 01:01 if fusions count then dresden green diamond 01:02 but if fusions dont count then CD i guess 01:02 bc you know spoilers 01:02 harley: //sobbing bc their father is dead 01:02 I had this weird thought... but what if msd and mrd fuesed using suglitte's fusion dance? 01:02 @SIMU THAT BE POINT 01:02 "what if" 01:02 those are quitters' words 01:03 (huh?) 01:03 the only what if is,,,, 01:03 what if i just make it canon? 01:03 Book Club Sandwich 01:03 * Raelcontor opens book of canon 01:03 * I-Ship-Stevidot eat 01:04 * I-Ship-Stevidot makes a club sandwich and fills it with books 01:04 Eat it 01:04 Its a BOOK CLUB sandwich *winkwink* 01:04 the heterosexual sandwich 01:05 the funny thing is that odd is the only canon gay one :') 01:05 * Raelcontor is shot 01:05 so 01:05 baby was mentioned in fnaf 2 01:05 w h e r e 01:05 SIMU 01:06 I walked quadrupedally in class once 01:06 Bc I can 01:06 why 01:06 why would you do that 01:06 I carried 01:06 good for you? 01:06 A paper 01:07 I did it BC I CAN 01:07 mwaHHahHHahahHHAHA 01:07 /A 01:07 why would you even ever do that in public 01:07 http://imgur.com/5df3KwV baby in fnaf 01:07 * I-Ship-Stevidot shrugs 01:07 *fnaf 2 01:07 That's how you feel stevi? 01:07 Why would I walk BIPEDALLY in public? 01:07 * I-Ship-Stevidot s 01:07 and then the person who says her name is baby 01:07 quadrupedally is not a word 01:07 he says 01:07 and neither is bipedally 01:08 "its too late to deactivate her 01:08 ummm because it's fucking civilized 01:08 I mean I walked on all fours in class @SIMU 01:08 ??????????? 01:08 then just say that. 01:08 Imma let you be you @stevidot 01:08 I rarely walk on all fours 01:08 zen, you needed me? 01:08 pm 01:09 sure 01:09 * I-Ship-Stevidot eat 01:09 * I-Ship-Stevidot chews gum 01:09 I ALWAYS press enter too early with those thing 01:10 Hi Soul warriors expert 01:12 Anyone wanna rp on pm? 01:13 hi. 01:13 Hi 01:13 odrey, pm. 01:13 wh ok 01:13 Hi Dani o/ 01:13 01:14 Hey Dani! : ) 01:14 the return 01:14 Oh...he gone :P 01:14 hyello there uvu#// 01:14 Does ANYONE, ANYONE AT ALL, want to RP with me on PM? 01:14 Hi 01:14 QWERTY IT'S SO LOVELY 01:14 Thanks. :3 01:14 I want to draw rm too now. :0 01:15 Qwerty pm 01:15 Sure! 02:06 see you guys later tomorrow 02:06 o / 01:35 Yep 01:35 i'm gonna go for a while. ive got a really bad headache 01:35 Otay 01:35 pookie!! 01:35 okbye 01:35 I thought you shipped stevidot not lapidot 01:36 >_> 01:36 <_< Where the bot at 01:36 I don't ship Lapidot... 01:36 SHIT 01:36 Your picture says otherwise 01:36 That's Steven and Lapis... 01:36 What do you tink Lapidot IS? 01:37 I live. 01:37 Robont. 01:37 my boi!!! 01:37 Oh, shit, whaddup? 01:37 Is it okay if I send a link to something out of topic? 01:37 http://bit.ly/27JGmeB 01:38 nobody even replied 01:38 but you did anyway 01:38 "Is it okay if I send a link to something out of topic?" 01:38 >does it anyways 01:38 logic!!! 01:38 * I-Ship-Stevidot doogleboggens LIKE A BOSS 01:39 THATS illogical 01:39 :y 01:39 http://www.clipular.com/c/6225930738991104.png?k=nH18eZ8G-zyYQd6HIrgoA_EPbQ0 01:39 TMW you're about to get rekt 01:39 whatre you, 5? @stevi 01:39 simu tho 01:39 omfg simu 01:39 double pinged 01:40 sorry 01:40 nah, it's alright 01:40 I'm 13 01:40 It was a rhetorical question 01:41 There was no absolute topic that I saw 01:41 how is that rhetorical 01:41 I was warning you people 01:41 then why did you put it in question form 01:42 Simu 01:42 yes 01:42 you left before i could say bye 01:42 Oh hoooiiii Dani o/ 01:42 :'( 01:42 rip 01:42 >http://puu.sh/oZlwK.jpg 01:42 what if I send MM and Carb to the roof? @simu 01:43 why would they be on the roof? 01:43 because they arnt the brightest of the group 01:43 fien 01:43 *fine 01:43 yesh! 01:43 JUST 01:44 DO IT 01:44 :o 01:44 http://www.clipular.com/c/4838350554398720.png?k=Mbq1heSgTWzcFIsYs1YeOSM5oTw 01:44 rip 01:45 in piss 02:52 dani 02:52 nyes 02:52 how does the school system in japan work? 02:52 huahuahua, i don't go to japanese school but i can answer what i can, you have to be more specific than that 02:53 like the ok uhh 02:53 hmm... 02:53 You know how we have K-12 in America? 02:53 is it the same there? 02:55 It depends on the school. The one I live near is 1/K-6 for elementary school, 7-9 for middle school, and 10-12 for high school. some schools go 1-7 and then 8-12 02:56 >https://www.tokyo-icc.jp/guide_eng/educ/img/illust_edu2.gif 02:56 an infographic for your time 02:58 I would still be in Junior high 02:58 well actually no 02:58 since my last day of school was today 02:58 I would be in 10th 02:58 How long is the year @dani 02:59 it's split up weird 02:59 school just began again in april 02:59 they end in march 03:00 that's so strange 03:00 but their breaks are weird too so,,, 03:00 >http://www.sira.or.jp/english/school/images/01Image.png 03:00 another infographic 03:01 *semestar : in japanese katakana, if read phonetically : semesutaa 03:02 http://www.clipular.com/c/5749175142055936.png?k=X6sMNwNW0_vJAuj9xDHyWPrU0YE 03:02 they did him dirty 03:04 anything else? 03:06 /**Google is a powerful tool**/ 03:07 k 03:07 yeah but some people like making shit up and it also depends on the area :L 03:09 which why I asked you, dani 03:09 and nothing else to ask rn. 03:10 uvu#bb 03:12 i'm gonna go, my computer's lagging. I'll talk to you all later uvu#// 03:12 * DaniSkies pf 03:12 */me poof 03:12 bye 03:13 hi od 03:13 oh 03:13 lol 03:16 tip 03:16 *rip 03:16 hhh 03:22 well bye 03:22 rip 03:23 SIMU 03:23 yes? 03:24 you needed me? 03:24 finishing the episode so I'm leabving 03:24 leaving* 03:24 k 03:24 so the chat is all yours 03:24 sure. 03:24 the nonexistant chat 03:24 bye 03:24 rip 03:26 k 03:31 hi 03:40 bye 03:40 rip chat 03:40 im gonna go then 03:40 bye 03:40 bye 03:40 lemme go look 03:41 dont bother 03:41 PM. 03:41 i already have all of it 03:45 Yeah 03:45 Grace already has a heavy history of stealing fanon concepts. 03:45 So this'll be fun. 03:45 :T Not. 03:46 Opps...cleared chat... 03:46 eh dw about it 03:46 whOOPS FORGOT ABHIM 03:47 ABT HIM* 04:02 oh shit, I'm just now noticing that they collaborated on Fancy Greeen @trevor 04:02 Yep. 04:07 HI SIMU 04:08 hi people 04:08 Hi* wow 04:11 i think i should make a wiki page about Millennium Star's Emotions 04:11 longest page on the wiki 04:11 why? 04:11 bc he has a lot of them 04:15 ok? 04:16 hi toast 04:18 > 04:18 and shit 04:18 nyeyehehehehehehehe 04:20 Red or Blue? 04:20 Quote of the day 04:20 hAHAHA I DON'T SPEAK ENGLISH 04:20 red 04:20 zen 04:20 blue 04:21 blue and yellow or blue and green? 04:21 green 04:21 lovely 04:23 tmw dani's not really helping any longer AM Mousen Saieff: btw dani AM Mousen Saieff: whats the code for those little squares for the characters to go in : < AM Chai Raida: hUAHUA MAGIC 04:25 tru 04:26 hi OD 04:26 Hello 04:26 hi OD 04:27 Hi Steven. 04:30 Umm... 04:31 what? 04:34 k then 04:35 Sorry, Had Check And Make Sure my Notifications Werent building up 04:36 Why Are you Talking Like This? 04:37 a lot of my teachers do it 04:37 Brb, 04:37 Who are you, Kanaya? 04:38 i blame you for all my woes in life, trevor <> 04:48 back 04:50 Alright I'm back 04:55 TEST 04:55 damn 05:25 Are you guys haveing connection issues? 05:25 having* 05:25 @I-Ship-Stevidot and @Periandlapis007 05:52 test 05:52 no 05:52 ;w; 06:02 Wikia Has Gone Silent... 06:02 Chat has also gone silent 06:02 Only 6 messages since I left. 06:06 Why did the gem go to an all you can eat buffet? 06:06 Because it had a huge Apatite! =D 06:07 I suck at commedy 06:08 back to making pages 06:52 I'm here 06:54 So.....what did you want to say on PM? 06:54 The stuff I already told you about AA and ODO. 06:54 And how it's... Like, identical. 06:55 Oh, ok. 06:56 Super identical. 06:58 Sigh. 06:59 (agrresive sigh) 07:07 rip 07:13 im kinda hungrry 07:16 (much mee tooo.) 07:16 (much mee tooo.) 07:19 (have to feed my cat. and my new salamander 07:29 (ah done.) 07:30 wb! 07:31 (munch) 07:31 Thankies! 07:31 hi 07:33 im gonna redraw rm now 07:34 qoq 07:34 wow 07:37 qoq 07:38 qoq 07:39 quaq 07:39 Quack 07:40 * I-Ship-Stevidot doogleboggens and felgenoodles 07:48 http://puu.sh/p0btc/d1abb7c2e6.jpg 07:48 her new skirt 07:51 awww she's adorable! 07:52 (munch) 07:54 thanks ;w; 07:55 welcome :) 08:16 so while watching one of aarons speedpaints i had to be subjected to the musical torture that is melanie martinez 08:18 hi OD 08:18 Hi 09:25 odrey can you do me a favor 09:25 and ping me if grace joins chat 09:25 ok 09:25 thanks 09:26 hi peri 09:27 wow 11:36 hi 11:36 hi 11:37 how are things? 11:38 good, good 11:38 hbu? 11:39 very. irritated 11:39 i can tell looking at the wiki activity 11:40 like my day was going fine until I read that 11:41 my day was fine until all my work was copied 11:41 and then i drew rm and nacre and calmed down 11:42 then your day fucked up in the morning. that's really the worst time to get angry 11:43 and I can't think of any poll ideas 11:43 not a whole lot of people can 2016 05 21